vhymnchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deiciders
The Deiciders There once were 11 Orocon warchiefs grown bored because of their unmatchable prowess in battle the become some who sought more power over their own kind to claim the entirety of Val-shu their world as their own. They gathered and through sacrifice of kin, mind, soul, breaking of bonds, black pacts and offerings found their way into the Long Valley of Gruhaim where the old Gods sat on their thrones crafted of their enemies' bones The 11 then killed four great warrior Gods First, Oash Heartless decoronated and preforated by the now felled Har-Krig Bladetusks Then Ghur the Bonetaker crushed by the mighty hammers of Red Gromuka After Ves-Lav the Soulbreaker her skull shattered under Red Gromuka's boot Followed by Vursik the Bloodsoaked drowns in his own blood from poisons from Vookha's spear The mighty wielder abilities of the Master Warlord decimates the Deiciders. The Age of Mercilessness ensues. The great oversoul Tyr Vog's halberd smites the entire world of Val-Shu with a blow that creates a furrow across its entire face. As time passes the furrow deepens a poisonous river coursing through it. Tyr Vog with holds back the mists, the rains and even the clouds. Tyr Vog the Merciless releases plague to kill all haugs, dur, berds and water tings. The Orocon begin to die from meekness and hunger. The last 6 Betrayers gather again to attempt entry to the Long Valley. Tyr Vog banishes them from Val Shu but not before Ee shows them the fate of the Orocon. Death as Tyr Vog draws breath from all of their lungs into eir own. Tyr Vog Shouts the 6 apart with a bellow unbeknown to eirself that it would tear em apart to rend apart reality itself. Ohgal-Vhymn Orc Origins The 7 awaken on the ground encircled by stones surrounding the sound from which life springs in a clearing on a quite evening. the Six struggle against the seventh whereupon ee then flees leaving poisonous fumes and biting insects in Eir wake. Vookha's healer body and healing arts preserves them. The last of the Orocon create a Pact as the surviving Deiciders they will from now on be Orc. For years they pursue Tyr Vog to a mud flat where they battle with em for years. the original six get their licks in going down to five when Tyr Vog removes Sil-Vug Ironhead's head from its body with eir bare hands. The five and their kin turn the new weapon of Vhymn towards The Merciless finally felling Em. With Eir dying breats Ee curses all orc youth to be but a shadow of their progenitors. Tyr Vog sinks into the earth poisoning it forever. The Orc set up settlements to ensure that Tyr Vog should ee rise again will be able to be stopped. The 6 disguise themselves as old and worthless and hide among their great grandchildren though remain as virile, vital and strong as the day they Set foot in the Long Valley the FIrst time. with their new lives they take new names only Vookha changing herself as She stands watch at the Sound hoping maybe some of the original Orocon come through it after them. Red Gromuka the Forgestoker master smith of the North Vurr Cloudburster lives by the Sea perched on the cliffs watches the sky searching for signs of anything. Chunda Truthwringer Wise woman in the Mire hoarding Vhymn sand and conveying Messages from Duchess to the others Lath Bonecarver oversees training of Orc youth on the battle fields of Brightscar and the Blacklands Duchess funds the orc tribes by starting a trading post that grows into the City of the Song, Anthem. Category:Orc Category:Origins Category:Ohgal-Vhymn Category:Orocon